Takara Hagino
by Maiko Itsumademo
Summary: Takara Hagino, Kagura Sohma's cousin, has just lost her parents and has been sent to live with Kagura. unfortunatly, she has been home schooled all her life and has no idea how to act in a real school, furthermore, she doesn't know about the curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first story, so I am truly sorry if it's not very good. I hope you like it anyways! Ok, I'll stop babbling, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT ****own fruits basket in any way or form :( **

POV 3rd person

Takara Hagino took a deep breath as she looked up at the school. It was big, too big for her liking. For her whole life Takara had been home schooled, but because of the recent loss of her parents, she had been sent to live with her closest relative, her cousin, Kagura Sohma.

Takara sighed; she took one last look back at the street, and pushed open the doors to the school.

POV 1st Takara

"Your first day of school, a fresh start, time to make some new friends." I mimicked Kagura-chan. "yeah right" I said to no one in particular, "you don't need to GO here!" Obviously, I was lost.

"Hey!" I turned at the sound of a voice. An orange-haired scary looking guy was standing in the hall behind me.

"Uh…" I tried to say something, but my mind was oddly oblivious to everything. "I'm lost!" I suddenly blurted out. Great job Takara-Chan! You managed to sound like a complete IDIOT! I congratulated myself in my head.

"So?" said the kid "wadd'ya want me to do about it? Well? Are you dumb or something!?" suddenly I hated him. Trying to sound calm I said, "Do you know where class B is?"

"Down the hall to the right he said. I'm Kyo sohma, by the way." Great, I thought, he's related to Kagura-chan. "I'm Takara Hagino, bye" and so, that's how I started my day with a cynical outlook on life.

**Ok, that's my story so far. Please review because I'm not sure if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Because of a review I received I've decided to continue writing, no matter how stupid this is! By the way, for any avatar fans, I just realized that Takara is almost like Katara with a two letters switched. Time for the disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT ****own fruits basket in any way or form ******

POV 3rd person

If there was one thing about Takara that people needed to know, it was that she absolutely hated being the center of attention, so when her teacher told her to introduce herself, her day got even worse.

POV 1st Takara

"I'm Hagino, Takara" I mumbled. I was hoping nothing else would happen to me that day, that I could just go back to my seat awkwardly. Hope was suddenly crushed when I heard a girl's voice saying my name.

"Erm, Hagino-san?" I looked up and saw a brown haired girl waving at me.

"Yes?" I asked

"I-I just wanted to- um- i-if you need any help finding your way around, you can just ask me! My name is Honda, Tohru! I'm very pleased to meet you!" she finally managed to say. I smiled at her.

"That's very kind of you Honda-san, thank you." I quietly went back to my seat. Nothing else particularly interesting happened that day, but when I was walking back to Kagura-chan's house, Honda-san and I had an interesting conversation; it started when I told her I was staying with Kagura-chan. She got a bit…strange.

"You're staying with Kagura Sohma?!" she had said.

"Yes" I answered "she's my cousin".

"Then, you must know about- I mean- never mind."

"The what?" I asked, (wouldn't you want to know?)

"I-I, I should go" she just ran off, with out even saying goodbye. So much for making friends.

POV 1st Kagura

"Kara-chan!" I exclaimed as my cousin walked in. "How was school?" I asked. She gave me a look of pure hatred. "Not good?"

"What was it supposed to be like?"

"Did you make any friends?" I asked, trying to cheer her up.

"Well, I met one girl, Tohru Honda, but I don't think she likes me very much."

"Tohru-kun?!" I asked in surprise "there's no way she wouldn't like you!"

I could see Kara-chan's expression change to confusion. "You know her?"

"Oh" I said, feeling like an idiot "I should have introduced you, and you'd have a friend to start school with."

"I told you already!" Kara said "she doesn't want to be my friend!" and with that she stormed of, and I didn't see her again until dinner time.

**Is this starting to be any more interesting? Please review! Thanks!!!!!**

**Ok, that's my story so far. Please review because I'm not sure if I should continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still not quite sure what I should do for this, **

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT ****own fruits basket in any way or form **

POV 1st Takara

I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to get up, and go back to that horrible school. I heard my door creak open, I quickly shut my eyes. Maybe I could convince auntie I was sick.

"Kara-Chan? You awake?" it was Kagura; she always woke up before me.

"I'm not getting up" I mumbled, groggily. Kagura laughed. "Of course you are!" she said pulling away my sheets. "C'mon Kara-chan" she said. I'll make you breakfast." I figured there was no use arguing. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to eat. Just as I sat down, there was a knock at the door. Figures, I thought, and got up to answer it, it was Tohru-kun.

"Good morning!" she said jauntily. She was too loud. I noticed with dismay, that she was with Kyo, she was also with a grayish-purple haired guy. "I-I'm sorry if I'm here too early, but, I-I wanted to apologize for running off yesterday! A-and these are my friends, Kyo Sohma, and Yuki Sohma". Another Sohma, great. I motioned for them to come in, and I started walking back to the kitchen. I heard a squeal of delight.

"KYO-KUN!!!!!" Kagura rushed in and practically knocked kyo over trying to hug him. I had no idea what was going on but it was all I could do to keep from laughing. I had never seen my cousin act so, so childish! I glanced at Tohru-kun and Yuki-kun, Tohru seemed worried, but Yuki looked as amused as I was. Eventually, we all ended up getting out the door, and I don't know if it was my imagination, but kyo and Yuki seemed to be keeping their distance, even from Tohru-kun, but I probably just imagined it.

POV 1st Yuki

It was nice that Tohru had made a new friend, but I wasn't sure about Hagino-san, we didn't know if she had been told about the curse or not. I had meant to ask Kagura, but with all the excitement, I hadn't had a chance.

"Yun-Yun?" I glanced up from my desk; I must have been spaced out again. Kimi was staring at me.

"Sorry", I said to the rest of the student council "what were we talking about?"

"You just signed a paper giving permission to have fireworks at the cultural festival" said Kakeru "so we figured something was wrong"

"Everything's fine" I lied "oh, and hand me that paper so I can rip it up"

**Ok, I'm seriously in a crisis right now, I have no idea what to write!! Please, PLEASE review!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I've finally decided to continue this! (Even if it's really bad and I still don't know where it's going). But whatever, I'm open to more suggestions (please).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket in any way or form :(**

POV 3rd person

The rest of Takara's day was overwhelmingly boring. She met a few more people (including a very annoying girl named Kimi claiming that Yuki was hers and Takara had better not steal him). She also (unfortunately) met the prince Yuki fan club. After they had done their little "theme song dance" she had walked away without another glance at them, muttering about how the whole school was obsessed with this Sohma guy and it was seriously getting on her nerves. After school, Tohru walked her home again without (to Takara's relief) Kyo or Yuki. "Yuki has student council, and Kyo is waiting for him" said Tohru. "So their pretty close, aren't they?" said Takara Tohru shook her head vigorously "Kyo's waiting to fight him!" she said. Takara blinked and then said "oh".

POV 1st Takara

The rest of the walk home, I didn't talk to Tohru, just listened to her talk about her mom and how the Sohma's had taken her in. She was an interesting girl, not the sharpest tool in the shed, but nice. I finally got home, said good bye to Tohru, and walked in the front door. "I'm home! Where are you Kagura-chan?" I called. I heard Kagura from the kitchen yell "I'm in here" then there was a loud crash and Kagura yelled "NO!!" I rushed into the kitchen and yelled "what happened?". Kagura looked up at me, she was sitting nest to a broken bowl, and there was soup all over the floor "Ah, Kara-chan! I was cooking" I looked around the kitchen. The stove was practically destroyed; there was food all over the counters. I looked at her "Kagura-chan, how many times do I have to tall you! Don't cook!"

"But…were having a family dinner tonight, a bunch of relatives, and Tohru-kun are coming over and-"

"WHAT???" I cut her off "why didn't you tell me about this?" Kagura looked at me; confused "yes I did" she said "I think…". I threw my hands into the air "oh, you think you told me, huh?"

"I'm sorry Kara-chan" Kagura said, looking down at the floor "I'm really good for nothing aren't I?" I knelt down next to her, suddenly feeling really bad, put an arm around her shoulder and said "you're not good for nothing Kagura-chan, you're a wonderful cousin" suddenly the alarm on the oven went off and Kagura jumped up and opened the door, a foul smelling smoke came out and filled the room, we ran out, coughing. "As I was saying Kagura-chan" I continued "you're a wonderful cousin, but please, don't cook!" then we burst into laughter, for a moment, forgetting about the toxic smoke seeping out of the kitchen.

POV 1st Yuki

"Eeeh? Were having dinner at Kagura-sans house?" that was the first thing Tohru said to me when I told her where we were going for dinner the second was "Will Takara-san be there?" I nodded at this and then she turned to Kyo and said "won't this be fun Kyo-kun?!" bad idea…I thought. I was right. As soon as she spoke to him, Kyo punched a hole through Shigure's door and said "Feh! There's no way I'm going!" then the door opened and Shigure walked through and said "of course you're going Kyo. And can you get through ONE WEEK without destroying my house in some way???" I smiled. Life was normal at this house. For a little while at least…

By the time we got to Kagura's house, Momiji, Haru, Rin, and Hatori were all there, and judging by the smell coming from the kitchen, Takara had helped Kagura with the cooking. I hadn't taken two steps into the house when my annoying brother Ayame appeared behind me. "Yuki darling!" he gushed "why I'm delighted to see you here! I had no idea you were coming!"

"Everyone in the you-know-what was invited. Now go bug Shigure or something, I have very little patience tonight." Amazingly, Ayame actually went to talk to Shigure, so I had a chance to look around. Haru and Rin were sitting in a corner, holding hands (and both looking incredibly bored), Hatori was holding back Momiji who was trying to hug Takara, and she had a confused expression on her face. "Sohma-san" she said "I don't mind if he hugs me" she put out her hands in a welcome gesture and Momiji face lit up as he yelled "YAAY!!" I was about to go over and help but Kagura popped out of nowhere and said "Kara-chan! Why don't you help me in the kitchen?!" Takara's face got even more confused "eh?" she said "but we already finished-" her sentence was cut off as she was dragged into the kitchen. I sat down and sighed. So they hadn't told her. This would be interesting.

**Yay! Something happened! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok! I have an idea of where I'm going now...well for this part at least. I'll figure it out eventually. So please keep reviewing, and again, suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Akito spoilers are in here by the way, sorry it was impossible to avoid.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket in any way or form :(**

POV 3rd person

Takara couldn't figure out why Kagura was acting so jumpy. She had dragged her into the kitchen just now after Momiji had tried to hug her, and had done the same thing when she almost bumped into Rin opening the door for her. Kagura was definitely hiding something, Takara knew her cousin well enough to see that. But what was it? What in the world would Kagura want to keep from Takara?

POV 1st Takara

Kagura's annoying behavior put me in a bad mood, not because she was dragging me everywhere by my collar (she had always been rough with me), it was that there was something she wasn't telling me. She had sent me to check on the sponge cake we made for dessert, even though she had just gone into the kitchen to check on it three minutes ago. I poked it. It was spongy. Of course it was. I sat down and sighed. How many relatives were coming? It was going to be a long evening.

Just then I heard "Ah, so this must be Hagino-san, right Tohru?"

"Yes, Takara-san, this is Shigure" I stood up so that I was face to face with the new Sohma (seriously, how many were there?). I bowed and said "Pleased to meet you, I'm Hagino, Takara". Shigure bowed back and said "Sohma, Shigure. Charmed" he sounded like was trying to be charming. It wasn't working. I turned to Tohru and said "Hello, Tohru-san. Nice to see you, are you related to Kagura-chan also?" she shook her head, in that vigorous way, like this was really important, and said "no, I'm just living with Shigure-san and Yuki-kun, remember?" I nodded, she had told me that before, but it hadn't really sunk in that she was living with a bunch of men. I looked back at Shigure, and he smiled. Then I looked back at Tohru, and she smiled, she wasn't that smart, she'd be pretty easy to…I waved away the thought. Yuki was trustworthy enough, I didn't think he'd let something happen to her. Yuki…Yuki's cousin was…oh no. "Um…Tohru-san" I began "is Kyo-kun here?" she nodded happily. Great I thought. Then Tohru said "do you want me to find him for you?" I shook my head. If I could spend the whole night avoiding Kyo, it would be a success.

POV 1st Shigure

Oh dear, it seems Takara had the same first impression of me as everyone else. I definitely knew the look she gave me. But I'd never do anything to Tohru-san. She apparently didn't believe that because she gave me a scary look when she left. Then I heard the doorbell ring, so I left the kitchen to see who was there. Kisa and Hiro were walking in the door. I walked over to Hiro and said "so middle school students can walk around alone anywhere know huh? Or did your mom drop you off?" He gave me the same scary look Takara had given me and said "Shut up, dog" I backed off. The kid could be pretty scary, must have had a bad day. Instead of talking I just watched as Kisa ran over to hug Tohru, and was then introduced to Takara. Hiro was just standing by tapping his foot impatiently. Haru then came over and picked Kisa up to hug her. Rin stood the same way as Hiro, an impatient look on her face. I got bored and walked over to where Kagura was sitting. "Hi Kagura" I said. She looked up and waved, then patted the seat next to her and said "sit down" I sat next to her and she said "have you seen Kyo-kun anywhere? I saw him come in but haven't seen him since"

"Sorry, Kagura, he's probably hiding somewhere" then I lowered my voice and said "does Hagino-san know?". Kagura shook her head "I was going to tell her" she said "but I was afraid Hatori would wipe her memories, if he did he would wipe everything until losing her parents and I didn't want her to have to go through all that twice". I nodded. "You know…" I said "I can ask Akito if you want, but it's risky, she might decide that Hagino-san isn't allowed to live here"

"I know" said Kagura "I considered asking her myself, but I didn't want to put Takara in danger". There was a silence. We both just sat there, thinking. Thinking about what happened with Tohru, about Akito, wondering what would happen if she didn't want Takara living with Kagura, and thinking about the fact that Kyo was about to crash into Takara.

**Oh my, suspense. Please review, sorry about the spoilers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I have to write another chapter right now or my friend is gonna kill me. so yeah, no more suspense :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket in any way or form :(**

POV 3rd person

Kyo had been hiding from Kagura in the bathroom, but Hiro forced him to hide somewhere else, so he started backing out of the bathroom, trying to make sure, that Kagura didn't see him, of course, she did see him. Much to his surprise, she didn't look happy to see him at all; she (and Shigure, sitting next to her) jumped up and waved their arms around, trying to tell him something. He was about to crash into Takara, who was talking to Momiji. Unfortunately, Kyo didn't realize what they were trying to tell him, so he kept moving, and then all hell broke loose. First, Kyo crashed into Takara, and sent her toppling over onto Momiji, and he fell over onto them, everyone froze. There were two giant puffs of smoke, one orange and the other yellow, when the smoke cleared, Kagura was suddenly standing next to Takara who was sitting on the floor coughing, under the table there was a very angry cat, that no one saw, but Momiji wasn't as fast as Kyo, the best he could do in the time he had, was run over to the crowd and be picked up by Kisa.

POV 1st Takara

Everything was a blur as soon as Kyo crashed into me, the next thing I knew, Kagura was dragging me off somewhere, and I was coughing, but she wasn't fast enough this time, I wrestled free of her grasp, stood up and said to everyone in the room "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" no one spoke, they all just stared at me "well?" I continued "some one answer me? Where are Momiji-kun, and Kyo-kun? What was that smoke? And-" I cut my sentence short when I saw Kisa "Kisa-san?" I asked "yes?" she said. "Where did that rabbit come from?" there was another pause and then she said "he's my rabbit…he just got here…his name is…spot" out of the corner of my eye, I saw a sweat drop appear over Shigure's head. What was going on here? "Alright" I said "so where are Momiji-kun and Kyo-kun?" there was a long pause. Everyone just stared at me. I hated being the center of attention, but I was too curios, I had to figure this out. Then suddenly, we heard something like a "poof" in the dining room, then a crash and "OW! DAMN!"

"What was that?!" I asked "WHATS GOING ON?!" before anyone could answer I started running into the dining room, Kagura caught my arm. I turned around and yelled "LET GO OF ME!"

"NO!!" I had to hand it to her; Kagura was loud enough to make anyone stop in their tracks. I stopped and looked at her. She started talking frantically "Trust me Kara-chan; you don't want to go in there! You can't! I CAN'T LET YOU!" I put a hand on her shoulder, she looked at me, and I said "ok"

"What?" she said surprised. I smiled at her. "I said, ok. If you really don't want me going in there, I won't" she smiled back at me, and suddenly, all the tension in the air, was replaced by a feeling of relief, I didn't even notice when Kisa threw Spot into the bathroom and Hiro yelled "HEY!"

A few minutes later, Kyo walked back in, and the whole incident was almost forgotten. Almost. Of course I couldn't really forget about it, but I would let it go, for Kagura's sake, she seemed really upset, and I loved my cousin, so I would let it go. For now.

**Ok! Something finally happened! Well at least Takara is curious now. More chapters coming tomorrow, I hope you all still like it! Please review and let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AH! I'm sorry! I said I would add more chapters yesterday (I do have a life…well I have homework). I guess this is a good lesson for all of you. Do not trust me! Now back to Takara!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket in any way or form**

POV 3rd person

The rest of dinner was pretty boring for everyone. It was lucky they had Momiji (he bothered Kyo and it was very entertaining) or everyone probably would have died. Nothing more happened that night, but Takara didn't take her eyes off of Momiji or Kyo the entire night, not because they were entertaining, but she new something was weird about them, and if she had to pretend to drop it for Kagura's sake, she would just have to investigate on her own. Little did Takara know, she was surrounded by people who were Strange, like Momiji and Kyo (except Tohru, she was strange in her own way).

POV 1st Takara

The next day was Saturday, and I slept in. It was probably the best day I'd had since I'd moved here, no school, and I could sleep all day if I wanted. Of course, Kagura had to wake me up at 10:00. When I wasn't nearly done sleeping. "Kara-chan, Kara-chan wake up" she said, shaking me. I turned around and glared at her, she gulped and backed away a little "I-I'm g-going out for a bit! S-see you Kara-chan!" she started to leave when I said "Wait!" I sat up, wiping sleep from my eyes. My hair was a mess, and it felt like it would never come out of its current position I hardly noticed though, I was so tired "where are you going Kagura-chan?" I said groggily. She paused and then said "I'm visiting another relative"

"One who was here yesterday?" I asked. She shook her head "no…" she said "this one is…more important. I have to see her today". Then she walked out of my room without another word. I watched her go curiously. That wasn't like Kagura, she seemed to be in a rush, and worried. The Kagura I knew was never worried. When we were kids and she'd visit me, we always used to play together, and even if our parents said we weren't allowed to do this or that, Kagura always convinced me to do it anyways, and she was never ever worried. She'd say "If they yell at us, let them yell, were here now, lets enjoy the moment!" I smiled at the memory. Then walked into the kitchen for breakfast, I noticed that the edge of the table was singed and there was a note there. "Kara-chan" it said "I tried to make you breakfast, but the rice cooker caught on fire and burned the table, sorry, please try to find yourself something to eat!"

…that was just like Kagura

POV 1st Kagura

I hoped Takara wouldn't notice that I was rushed, she was the type of person who noticed things about you, and I was afraid she'd be worried. I got closer to the Sohma estate and glanced at my watch "drat, I'm late" I muttered. I sped up my pace until I got to where I needed to be. Akito's house. I knocked nervously on the door. And inside there was a faint "enter". I gulped, slid open the door, and walked in quietly. Akito was sitting by the window "Kagura…" she said "you're late, aren't you?". I bowed low and said quietly "I'm sorry, there was a bit of an…accident in the kitchen this morning." Akito nodded and said "sit down" I went to the middle of the floor and sat in front of her. She didn't look at me, for a moment she didn't say anything, then she spoke "This is about that Hagino girl isn't it?" she asked. I nodded. There was another pause and she said "I heard about what happened last night. Didn't you realize it would be dangerous to have the zodiac over with her in the house?"

"I did, but-"

"Then why?" her voice got a bit angrier "why would you put them in danger?" I braced myself for a blow, but it didn't come, so I said "I wanted her to meet them". Akito seemed a bit calmer now, and this time, she just nodded. There was another pause and I said, in almost a whisper, "Akito-san…may I have your permission…to tell Takara about the zodiac?" Akito turned to me and said, anger blazing in her eyes, "SO AS IF THE HONDA GIRL ISN'T ENOUGH YOU WANT TO BRING IN ANOTHER OUTSIDER? NO! NO! YOU CAN NOT TELL HER!" I winced and whispered "I-I'm sorry". Akito got up, ran across the room and slapped me across my face. I sat there, not looking at her. While she stood, motionless, then as if all the tension was suddenly lifted from the room, she walked slowly back to the windows and said "she'll find out anyways won't she?" I nodded. "Well" said Akito "let's find out how long she'll take. It should be amusing." Then she waved my away and said "get out". I backed out of her room and slid the door shut behind me. Once I was far enough away, I breathed a sigh of relief. Takara would be safe.

**Umm…well for once I don't know what to write down here. Whatever, just keep reading, I hope it's still good.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh dear…what to write, what to write…ah well, I can usually make things up pretty well…**

POV 3rd person

Sunday passed by quickly, and before Takara knew it, she had to go back to school. But today at least she was looking forward to it. She had been unable to drop the incident with Kyo and Momiji, so she was planning on getting some answers today.

POV 1st Takara

I walked to school with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo as usual this morning. Tohru seemed to notice the extra little bounce in my step and said "you're excited for school?" I nodded and she smiled. She probably thought I had learned to like it, I shrugged a little, I didn't really care if Tohru misinterpreted my actions. If it made her happy, then whatever. I also noticed that, as usual, Yuki and Kyo were keeping they're distance from me. That was just as well, but it made me curious. Whatever had happened the other night at dinner happened when Kyo and Momiji got too close. I made a mental note to ask about that. We finally got to school and went to homeroom (we were conveniently all in the same homeroom…suspicious). I sat down next to Tohru, and Yuki and Kyo sat behind us. As soon as they sat down they were surrounded by a hoard of fangirls, completely blocking them from our sight. I leaned towards Tohru and, pointing behind me, said "That happens a lot doesn't it?" Tohru looked back at the crowd and nodded "Kyo-kun, and Yuki-kun are quite popular" she said with a smile. I would have to go for a more direct approach if I wanted to get answers out of this girl. "So…" I said "if they're so popular, why don't they have girlfriends?"

"Oh that's because…" Tohru trailed off "because…" she seemed to be searching for words "they…um…they…would rather be single". She said finally. I blinked and said "then they…_want _to be single?" it seemed weird to me that guys like them would rather stay single. It also seemed that I wouldn't get any answers out of Tohru. I was going to have to ask elsewhere. I would ask everyone in this school if I had to. Even if it meant…going to the Yuki Fan Club. I shuddered at the thought, then, as the bell rang, I picked up my stuff and went to my class.

No one was very helpful. Most of the things I heard sounded like stupid stories (even though everyone swore they were true). One Guy told me that every year, Yuki only gets one valentine, because girls throw all the rest of them away, another one told me that when Momiji showed up for his first day of school he wore the girls uniform, and kept wearing it for months. I couldn't get answers from the fan club; they seemed to be trying to kill me. But there was one conversation I had that stood out above the rest. There was a guy in one of my classes that told me that one year, a girl confessed her love to Yuki, but when she tried to hug him, he shoved her out of the way and ran off. When I asked other people about that one, they told me it was true, and that he had never done that kind of thing before since he was usually so polite. It was weird, I had come to school thinking that Kyo and Momiji were the only weird ones, but now Yuki seemed to be in on it too. Could it be the whole Sohma family? They all seemed to keep they're distance from me, but what about Kagura, I had known her since I was born, and I never suspected her of anything. She was the best friend I had. Was it possible that she was in on whatever "it" was too? No. It couldn't be, Not Kagura, right?

POV 1st Yuki

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I was back in the student council Room. Kimi and Nao were having an argument about the upcoming school festival. Machi was sitting next to me, quiet as usual, and Kakeru was trying, unsuccessfully, to take part in the argument. All day people were talking about how Hagino-san had been asking around about my family. I told Kagura the dinner would be a bad idea, I knew she would be curious, but honestly, did she think that if she asked in school it wouldn't get back to me? "Hey guys" I said, trying to stop the argument. Nobody listened "Guys" I said again, then, frustrated I finally yelled "GUYS! LISTEN UP!" they all turned around, surprised that I was taking part in the meetings again after a few weeks of just voting down bad ideas about the school festival. "What is it Yun-Yun?" asked Kimi in an annoying voice. "Damn pet name" I muttered "don't call me that" I then said out loud "now, can you all tell me what you're arguing about?"

"The school festival of course, where have you been?" said Nao. "I know that" I said, a little annoyed "I mean what about the school festival?" Nao was about to say something when Kimi knocked him out of the way and said "Kimi just thinks we should have a party, and a play, and lots of food! But mean Nao said no!"

"That's not what you said!" yelled Nao "you definitely said that you wanted fireworks, a play, food, a big party, expensive decorations, a bunch of café's during the day" I tuned him out as he went down the list of Kimi's ridiculous demands. Once he paused I said "let's compromise! We can have a play, some classes will inevitably do a café, and there can be a party at night, okay?" Kimi put on a pouting face and said "what about the-" I cut her off and said "no fireworks, now if anyone else has some input" I glanced at Machi, hoping she would vote down the play, I didn't want a repeat of last year (Sorta Cinderella) as usual, she didn't say anything, I sighed and said "ok, fine". I wrote down the words café, play, and party on the white board. Then I turned to everyone and said "by the way, were any of you questioned about my family today?" they all stared at me then Kakeru said "Oh yeah! That new girl, Hagino-san or something. She asked me if anything weird has ever happened to me involving the Sohma family"

"What did you say?"

"Well, I wanted to protect Yun-Yun's honor, so I just said you joined the student council" I blinked "you wanted to protect my honor?" I said. "Yeah" he answered "that's why I didn't tell her anything about you and M-" I hit his head before he could continue, then looked up and said, with a smile "discussion over".

**I love school festivals. They make every anime better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I finally thought of something to write! By the way, read and comment on my new fanfic (also by KagayaMitsukai) it's really good!! Well if you like Cardcaptor Sakura it is…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own fruits basket in any way or form**

POV 3rd person

It was Tuesday, and Takara was exhausted. She had stayed up late the previous night looking over all the stories she had collected about the Sohma family. Takara was no detective, but she knew there was something off about them, and she couldn't get past the story about Yuki pushing the girl away when she got too close. Yuki. That was when Takara noticed her face getting hot. Quickly she shook her head. "It's just hot in here" she muttered to herself. Then she yawned, the lack of sleep was really getting to her. Suddenly, she crashed head first into a wall, when she stepped back, there was a piece of paper stuck to her face, she pulled it off and read the words across the top.

POV 1st Takara

The flyer in my hands was decorated with brightly colored markers, which hurt my eyes. The messy words scrawled all of it said "School festival! December 17th! Afternoon classes will be canceled in order to get ready. The ninth and tenth grade will be responsible for cafés during the day. The eleventh grade will be responsible for the party set up. The twelfth grade will be responsible for the set up, organization, and performance of the play!" my eyes lingered on the last sentence. A play. My grade was doing a play. Suddenly I yelled "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!!!!" everything stopped. People stopped rushing through the halls and just stared. My face grew bright red. "Ehehehehe…I was just…just…"

"Hagino-san! There you are!" I turned to see Tohru and Yuki running towards me, I sighed, grateful that all the eyes weren't on me anymore and turned to wave. Tohru ran up to me and said "were did you go? You wandered down a hill while we were walking and then we couldn't find you!"

"I'm fine, Tohru-san" I assured her. Behind her Yuki sighed and said "I'm glad". Two words. Two goddamn words, but they were enough to make me blush again. "Shit" I thought "this is not good". Then I remembered something I looked back at Yuki and said "Sohma-kun, aren't you on the student council?" he nodded and then noticed the flyer in my hands "ah" he said "so it's about the school festival, huh?" I nodded I held up the flyer and pointed to the part about the play and said "What's the meaning of this? I hate acting! I'm awful at it, and I hate having people look at me!" Yuki laughed a bit and then said "don't worry Hagino-san, we'll be picking parts and who's on crew by a drawing, so you might not even be in the play, and if you are, the chances that you'll get a main part are slim"

"Wait a minute" I said "what is the play?" at this Yuki looked sheepish "well…" he began "that's uh…don't hate me for this" I smiled and said "how bad can it be?" he leaned down and whispered the name of the play in my ear. I think the whole world must've heard me right then "SNOW WHITE??????"

--

I got through the morning alright, but then, since afternoon classes were canceled, I had to go back to homeroom, to prepare for the dreaded play. Inside the room the teacher was setting up two boxes, one was labeled "crew/actors" the other one said "parts"

"Ok everyone!" said the teacher "one by one come up and draw from the first box, if you're an actor, pick a part from the second box!" everyone lined up in front of the first box when it was my turn, I reached in, praying to get what I wanted I picked up a slip of paper and opened it up on it, it said one, awful word "actor". I bowed my head in defeat, walking to the "parts" box I prayed even harder than before, there was still hope reaching in I picked up another slip of paper, then I smiled "you tricked me last time fate" I whispered "this time it won't work" I dropped the part I was holding and picked up a different one. I opened it up. Right then I could've died. There were two words written on the slip "Snow White". For a second I just stood there looking at it, then I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I turned around and Yuki and Tohru were standing behind me "I got crew this time" said Tohru, smiling. I was about to suggest we trade, when the teacher yelled "no trading everyone!" I looked up at the sky and cursed fate, silently. Then I noticed Yuki's fanclub behind us, a bunch of them just looked shocked, two were crying. Yuki noticed me looking and said "they're dwarves" we all laughed a little then I turned to Yuki and said "who are you?"

"The prince" he said, with a bit of a relieved expression on his face. I started to say I was snow white, when it hit me. Yuki was the prince, I was Snow White. The prince and Snow White. "Say, Sohma-kun, did the school edit out the scene where the prince and Snow White…kiss?" he looked up for a minute, trying to remember something, he muttered something about some girl named Kimi, then looked back at me and said "no". For a second I just stood there, then I think the world must've heard me again "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?????????"

**hahaha!!! Drama…dun dun dun! ****Why in the world did they draw parts randomly? The world may never know…**


	10. Chapter 10

**NO!! I tried to pick a play that I haven't seen done yet, but once I posted the last chapter I realized they did snow white in Gakuen Alice!!!! (Sort of)**

POV 3rd person

After everyone recovered from the shock of Takara's scream, they could all calm down and finish picking parts. There was some groaning, some happiness, but mostly just shock. In fact, the only person who seemed to fit their part was Yuki, since he was playing the prince. And for some reason, unknown to everyone, Kyo refused to tell anyone his part. Finally, after all the twelfth grade homerooms finished with the drawings, a cast list was posted, everyone crowded it around, and somehow Takara managed to push her way to the front. The list said:

Snow White -- Takara Hagino

Prince -- Yuki Sohma

Dwarves -- Yuki Sohma fanclub*

Evil Queen -- Kyo Sohma

Mirror -- Saki Hanjima

Hunter -- Arisa Uotani

Queens Henchman #1 -- Kakeru Manabe

Queens Henchman #2 -- Kimi Toudou

POV 1st Takara

I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. The list was hilarious! Kyo as the queen? I guessed that was what happened when you decided using lottery! I turned around to go and I almost crashed into Yuki, I blushed deep red, he seemed to be appearing behind me a lot recently (seriously, how did he do that?). "Hello again, Hagino-san!" he said. I thought I noticed him take a step back, which was when I remembered that story about him pushing away the girl, it seemed impossible, he was so polite, but I was pretty sure of my vision, and he took a step away from me. What was with that? Was I just being paranoid, or could something really be going on that I wasn't aware of, I would have to ask Kagura-chan when I got home, that was when I realized it "Hey, Sohma-kun?" I asked Yuki suddenly. "What is it?" he replied pleasantly. "Do parents and relatives usually come to see these plays?" I asked. He nodded and I said "so does that mean the whole Sohma family will be coming?"

"Most of them" he answered "no doubt my brother will show up, and Kisa will want to come even if Tohru-kun won't be in then play this year, which means Hiro will show up too…Were you wondering about Kagura by any chance?" I nodded, he considered it and then said "well she hasn't come in the past, but knowing her, if she gets to see Kyo in a dress, she'll definitely be here". I didn't feel like screaming this time, I just hung my head in defeat. "What?" Yuki said "I sure you'll be great, you should be proud you get to perform for Kagura!" I looked up, blushing again, then I realized he probably wouldn't be ignorant about girls blushing around him and said "well…um, thanks! I have to…go tie my shoe…in the classroom" I dashed off, my face burning, once I was around the corner I stopped to catch my breath. "Oh god" I whispered "This is really bad".

***I have no idea what the fanclubs actual names are, so use your imagination. Oh, and sorry for a short entry, the play will have to wait until tomorrow, be prepared!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, now I know exactly what will happen (unlike the last one) cuz I came up with the whole idea during french! (I didn't learn much french though…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

POV 3rd person

Preparations for the school festival were going along at a fast pace. Every grade was getting ready for they're individual events. The play was going to be the biggest event, and everyone was working on it was frantically, since they only had a week left. Takara had gotten a script, and seen that she was asleep for most of the play, which she was grateful for, but the one thing she could stand was that she and Yuki would have to go through with the kiss. She had in fact begged to have it taken out, but the student directors wouldn't be shaken. Takara was beginning to think it was no coincidence they were all romantics. Anyways, Takara was in desperate need of practice for the scene where she woke up (she hadn't even looked at it yet) looking around the auditorium, she saw that all the cast members were busy (except Saki, who was sitting on the stage eating ramen, but Takara was a bit nervous around her, even if Tohru had introduced them). She sighed. "I'm doomed" she muttered to herself "I'll never get this all memorized" that was when she heard a small voice behind her saying "I can help you, if you'd like". Takara turned and saw a shy looking girl standing behind her the girl bowed and said "I'm Machi Kuragi, nice to meet you" Takara bowed back and said "Takara Hagino, nice to meet you too".

POV 1st Takara

A few more days of hectic preparation and it was finally here. The school festival. I had all my lines memorized, thanks to Machi, who had ended up helping me every day, since everyone else somehow always had something to do. Machi was on stage crew for the show, so she hadn't had anything to do up until today, she was shy, but really nice. And there was definitely something going on with her and Yuki, I could tell. It was cute to watch, really, how nervous they got around each other. Well it took my mind off Yuki anyways. But there was still the kiss. I didn't know what I would do. I looked out at the audience, careful not to let them see me, my costume was pretty embarrassing, even if most of the cast said it suited me. Looking at the audience I could clearly see Kagura-chan. She was sitting with Shigure, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, and Hatsuharu. Great. They would all see me make a fool of myself. "That's my brother over there" I whipped around and saw Hanajima-san standing behind me "W-which is him?" I said. "He's the one sitting next to the Sohma's, who looks nothing like me". I looked over to where she pointed and saw a middle school aged boy who looked exactly like her. I nodded and said "I'm sure he's very nice" then the lights started going down, there was a rush of wind as I felt some people walk past me onto the stage, probably Kyo and his henchman I turned to Hanjima-san and was about to ask why she wasn't on stage, when I realized she had already gone. She was quiet, how can people do that? I just don't get it. A narrator started giving the background story, and then finally, the lights came up on the stage, and there was Kyo, looking at Hanajima the mirror, with Kimi and Kakeru behind him. The audience started laughing, I looked at Kagura and saw Shigure and Hatsuharu holding her down as she tried to rush up on stage and attack Kyo, that was just like her. Kyo glared at the audience and then said his line "Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of us all?"

"Certainly not you, my queen" Hanajima was a perfect fit for the part, and she looked like she was enjoying insulting Kyo. Kyo started going on about how aggravating that was and yelling at his henchmen. Then he asked the mirror who was the fairest and Hanajima said "Snow White of course, but anyone would be beautiful compared to you". Uh oh. My cue was coming up, there it was, Kyo just called me in, I took a deep breath, and walked out on stage I kneeled and said "Yes my queen?" Kyo started yelling at me about being beautiful, and then said "henchmen! Take her away!" Kimi and Kakeru started dragging me offstage (Kimi's dragging was a little too realistic though) once I was offstage I felt a little more confident, maybe I could do this after all? Then Yuki came up behind me and said "nice job, do your best for the rest of the show too!" I remembered the kiss scene and as he walked away mumbled "I definitely can't do this".

From there the show went really smoothly, everyone fit their characters surprisingly well (even Kyo), and the audience seemed to be enjoying it. Then, all too soon, it came. The dreaded scene. I was lying in my nonexistent glass coffin, due to the poor funding of our drama program (I was just lying on a bunch of raised sheets) and the dwarves were crying around me. Then Yuki the prince rode in on his nonexistent horse and said "Ah! Such a beautiful girl! And such a pity that she lays unmoving!" then one of the dwarves (who actually had a teary face, but probably because Yuki was about to kiss me) said "oh noble prince! Please save our Snow White!" Yuki walked over and knelt next to me. Too close for comfort, I resisted the urge to inch away, I was supposed to be dead, after all. Then Yuki said the line I feared the most "I fear I can't save her, but there's one thing I can do". Creepy…but anyways, he started leaning down and I was bracing myself, when suddenly, I heard "CREEEEEAK" Yuki looked up and I opened one eye, one of the trees in the set, the one that the crew had gotten lazy on, was about to fall, right on top of me. Then the weirdest thing happened, I could see that Yuki was about to grab me and get me away from the tree, but then he hesitated, and instead, just pushed me of my little bed type thing. Unfortunately, because of his hesitation, and my turtle-like reflexes, the tree fell directly on my foot. I gritted my teeth and didn't scream, even though it hurt like hell. I looked at Yuki; he had a shocked expression on his face, and was trying to say something, all I caught was "Kyo" and "last time". There was a pause and then one of the dwarves said "dear prince! You saved our Snow White from the tree! We are eternally grateful!" and another one said "but if only she would wake up" then they all picked me up and carried me out, I hoped the audience wouldn't see my foot bleeding. Yuki, who still couldn't move, realized he was onstage and started improving "Oh Snow White! If only I could hear her beautiful voice! If only I could see her eyes open!" then the narrator, who got the hint said "To be continued in a few minutes!"


	12. Chapter 12

**To make things easier for me, I'm breaking from my normal pattern. This chapter will be completely in Takara's perspective, tell me if I should write the rest like this too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket**

POV 1st Takara

Backstage was a mess, everyone was either apologizing, or in tears. The dwarves put me down on a couch and a teacher came over with the nurse and started wrapping my foot up. There was blood all over it, it was pretty disgusting. After everyone had calmed down a bit, they were all crowded around me, with a million questions, and then Tohru came over and said "Hagino-san! Are you ok? Can you walk?" two things occurred to me, the first I said out loud "Tohru-san, call me Takara-chan" she looked surprised but then said "ok!" the second thing that occurred to me was that I couldn't walk. "I can't walk" I said "I can't go back on; I won't be able to stand up!"

"Do we have an understudy?!" someone said. Kimi popped up out of nowhere and said "Kimi will do it!!"

"Do you know my lines?" I asked her, she shook her head and then said "but Kimi wants to be Snow White for this scene!" I wasn't listening, I was thinking. Someone needed to be Snow White in my place, someone who knew the lines, then I burst out "Where's Machi?!" everyone started talking at once, some were confused, some were saying she couldn't be Snow White, then I heard, "I'm here" Machi nudged her way through the crowd towards me. "You HAVE to be Snow White Machi-chan!" I said "You know all my lines!"

"Will you?" asked Yuki. Machi blushed, and was getting redder by the second "I'll do it" she said. Then there was chaos as everyone on the costume crew kidnapped Machi to change her into an extra Snow White costume they had lying around, and a bunch of teachers tried to take me to the nurse's office as I yelled at them saying I was staying here. There was no way I was going to miss this. After everything was ready, and the malfunctioning tree was removed, I finally got to see Machi in her costume. "MACHI-CHAN!! You look adorable!!!" she blushed, then Yuki came back and said "the costume looks good on you, Machi" she got even redder. Seriously, they were the cutest pair I had ever seen. Someone on crew came over and said "you two, get on stage! The lights are about to come up!" then I heard the narrator say "Snow White was fine after the tree fell on her foot, however, it was a magic tree and caused her hair to change color, and now we continue with our scene!" the lights came up, Yuki was kneeling beside Machi, and the dwarves were looking at them with teary faces. "Oh Snow White! I don't care what color your hair is! I love you!" then he leaned down and kissed her, like in some romantic manga, or a bad fanfiction. But it was adorable, much more adorable than it would have been had it been me onstage, I had to cover my mouth to keep from doing a fangirl squeal. They were just so freaking CUTE! Then Machi moved a little and opened her eyes, I swear, Yuki was actually relieved, his expression was so real. "My prince…" she said "What happened to me?"

"Nothing happened, you left us for a little while, but you're back, and that's all that matters" then he helped her up and turned to the dwarves who were trying to look happy, but were bawling like three year olds "Thank you dwarves, for keeping Snow White safe, please, with your permission, we would like to be married". Then one of the dwarves said, in a really sad voice "I-if it is S-snow W-w-white will…then s-so be it" then she ran offstage sobbing. "And" said Machi "I also have a request"

"What is it?" said Yuki "Anything you desire shall be yours"

"I want the kind dwarves who housed me to be invited to the wedding, and I want them to receive better living conditions so that we can all live happily ever after" ah, the socialist side of Snow White. Then the narrator said "And they did live, happily ever after" The audience started clapping, Kagura stood up and with tears in her eyes yelled "KYO-KUUUUUN!!" the rest of the audience followed giving a standing ovation, then people came and started bowing, first Hanajima and Uotani, then Kakeru and Kimi, then Kyo was pushed out for his bow, after that came all the dwarves, then everyone exited and Yuki and Machi came out, and despite protest from me, the crew managed to carry me out during their bows. The clapping got louder for me, and I blushed and made the crew put me back on the couch backstage. But the point is, the show was a success, then I realized something. Not only had Yuki not grabbed me when the tree was about to fall, but when Machi woke up, he helped her up, wasn't he supposed to pick her up? There was something about coming in contact with people that caused whatever happened at the party to happen. No, they had come in contact with me plenty of times, it was only when we all fell on each other…and grabbing people…and picking them up…but hadn't I seen Momiji hug one of his friends the other day? Hugging? Was that it? Then it was only girls…but Kagura had hugged me plenty of times…but then again, she always refused to hug my dad, and jii-chan. So…they couldn't hug the opposite gender? Was that it? There was only one way to find out…

**YAY! Detective Takara has finally figured it out! GO TAKARA! Next time…DOOM (by the way, have you figured out I'm a Yuki/Machi supporter yet? I'm also a Kyo/Kagura supporter...)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry! I haven't written in a while! I there's been no time at all, but I'm back! And now maybe something interesting/intense will happen **

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket**

POV 3rd person

It was the day after the school festival, Takara knew that today there would be a depressed air in the school. Not only because the festival was over, but because to make it through to vacation, everyone had to make it through another boring week of school, not to mention millions of tests piled on by teachers realizing vacation was coming up. But it was odd, Takara had expected to wake up angry and be late to school, but for the first time since she had gotten there, she woke up early. She ate breakfast quickly and left a note for Kagura so that she wouldn't worry when she found an empty house, then she walked to school without waiting for Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. Once in school, she went directly to Yuki's locker. She dug around in her pocket for a moment and then produced a folded piece of paper. Takara opened it and checked it over, when she was satisfied, she dropped it into the locker and walked away.

POV 1st Takara

"HAGINO-SAN!" I looked up and saw Tohru burst in the room with Yuki and Kyo behind her. I smiled at her and said "I told you to call me Takara-chan, remember?" Tohru blinked and said "oh, I'm sorry, Takara-chan, and call me Tohru-chan" then she remembered something and said "but…but where were you? We were so worried!" I glanced at Kyo and he gave me a look that said "SHE was worried" I glared at him and then looked back at Tohru and said "I thought I'd wake up early today, I had some business to take care of". Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yuki walk by me, he didn't look at me. I flinched, that was cold. But it would be worth it in the end. I had to figure this out, even if it meant getting Yuki mad at me. Tohru looked a little confused then she looked at Yuki, then back at me, then at Kyo. Her head tilted to the side and she said "eh? What's going on?" I shook my head and said "nothing" I glanced at Yuki again, he still didn't look at me, a bunch of fangirls surrounded him and he smiled at them. Ooo…he'd rather talk to them than me…that was really harsh.

The day passed slowly, I had tests in just about every class, after physics, which was finally the last class of the day, I sighed and put my head down on my desk. I knew I had failed; Physics was my worst subject. Then I remembered the "business" I had to attend to. I started to walk out the door, but stopped by Machi's desk I smiled and said "Hi Machi-chan" she looked up and said "hi" she gave a small smile, which was pretty good since she rarely ever smiled. I asked her how she did on the test and she said "ok I think". We walked out together and I started a conversation (I did most of the talking, but I didn't really care, I liked Machi, she was one of the only good friends I had made coming here). When we got outside I said "I have some business to take care of today, so I'll be going the other way. See you tomorrow!" she waved good bye and we went our separate ways, I couldn't help feeling awful, and much more nervous, once she left. I walked around the school to the back and found Yuki standing, my note in his hand. He saw me and looked up "what's this about Hagino-san?" I flinched again, his tone was much more cold than usual he kept talking, but turned away from me "I didn't expect this, I thought you'd be smarter than those other girls" he turned and looked at me again "can't you tell I'm not normal?" he yelled. I flinched again, finally I said "yes" he looked a bit surprised but I kept talking "I…I do like you Sohma-kun…" I blushed deeply and looked down further "but that isn't why I wanted to meet you here" he looked even more surprised now, he was about to say something, but I knew that while he was confused, it was a perfect opportunity, so I looked up, still blushing, and said "forgive me for this" I ran forward and hugged him I think he said "no!" but it was cut off, there was a poof of blue smoke, just like at the party, and I fell over. I thought he had disappeared, but when the smoke cleared, and I looked down at my knees, I saw I small white mouse, right where Yuki had been standing. "S-sohma-kun?" I asked it. The mouse nodded and then, to my utter surprise, spoke "there's no use hiding it now" he said "you obviously have better decisive skills than most girls in this school" he looked up and said "how much do you know?" I told him everything I had figured out, at the party, and the play. And how I had gone around asking people about his family. When I stopped he nodded and said "I guess I could have seen this coming, I just wasn't sure if Kagura had already told you about it"

"About that" I said "does Kagura also turn into a mouse?" he looked up with as much of a smile as a mouse can pull off and said "no one but me turns into a mouse, Kagura is a boar"

"WHAT? I don't get it! What's the pattern here?" he sighed and said "I shouldn't be telling you this" but he continued anyways "there are thirteen of us, and we each turn into a different member of the zodiac, plus the cat, when hugged by a member of the opposite sex"

"Ah…I get it, that makes sense! But then, how come you're a human in school? How does it get reversed?"

"Oh yeah" he said "that's-" he was cut off then by another puff of smoke, when it cleared I jumped back and covered my eyes "I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING, I SWEAR!!!!!" I yelled. I heard him laugh "you're just like Tohru-kun, when she first found out! It's fine, I'm changed already" I opened my eyes and looked back he smiled and said "I guess you really aren't like the others. I'll walk you home" I blushed deeply, and followed him around the side of the school. If only we had noticed then, the other person in the bushes. Everything would be so much simpler, but neither of us noticed anything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Some credit for this chapter goes to Kagaya Mitsukai, for her AMAZING suggestion! Arigato!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket**

POV 3rd person

The fangirl was stunned. She couldn't believe what she had just seen! Yuki Sohma, HER Yuki Sohma! Had offered to walk Takara Hagino home! It was all she had seen, but still, it was all she could do to keep from fainting. Of course, word spread quickly, and soon the entire fangirl army knew. Well, they sort of knew, the story had gotten a bit twisted, so now what had happened was that Takara had tried to seduce Yuki, and he had tried to resist, being the godly prince he was. So Takara had forced him to walk her home. So the fangirls of course had to have a meeting to figure out what to do. "This meeting of the not quite secret Yuki Sohma fan club will now come to order!" said the leader "now" she continued "we are here today to discuss a witch that has secretly come into our school, for one reason to seduce our Yuki! The witch; Takara Hagino" the meeting went on like that for a while, and finally, five girls were selected to slip a note in Takara's locker, and then "meet" her after school.

POV 1st Takara

Math. I couldn't concentrate though. Nothing really had happened after Yuki walked me home, he had explained more about the curse though, it was interesting, and sad. It was hard to believe that I had known Kagura-chan all my life and never knew about this. My parents would never know. The last time I saw them was when they were officially pronounced dead at the hospital. I wasn't allowed to go to the funeral though, I was too little at the time, and my nanny had thought it would upset me. She had no idea how upset I was that they had kept me away from it. I had loved my nanny all my life, but this was too much, I started to become really rebellious, I wouldn't listen to a word she said, I kicked her out of my life, so I went into foster care. I never stayed in one place for very long though, they kept moving me around, until they finally found Kagura. She was my closest living relative, and by then, legally an adult, so I finally found a home I would stay in for good. "Hagino!" I was jolted out of my flashback when I heard my name called. "Uh…" I said, like an idiot. That earned us a lecture about paying attention in class. I didn't listen to that either. Finally, school ended, I went to my locker, and when I opened it, a note fell out, it looked exactly like the one I gave Yuki, it said "meet me behind the school" and that was it. I gulped. I had a bad feeling, but my curiosity forced me to go. I walked behind the school next to the woods. "Hello?" I called. I heard a girls voice say "over here!" it was coming from the woods, I really wanted to leave now, but I couldn't stop myself, I walked through all the way to the cliff (well not really a giant cliff but it was pretty big) and then I saw her. One of Yuki's fans. Shit. I started to run but she turned around and said (rather dramatically) "It's no use! You're trapped!" I looked around and saw that she was right, four more fangirls emerged from the woods and surrounded me, they started to close in. one of them jerked a finger at the first girl and said "Monomi her says she saw you with Yuki-kun, and that you forced him to walk you home after seducing him!" I blinked and said "are you sure that was me?" another fangirl yelled "don't play dumb!" then she reached a hand out and slapped me, clean across the face. I staggered back in surprise; I reached a hand to my face, holding it where it stung. The fangirls advanced, and Monomi, the girl who had seen me originally ran forward and grabbed me by my collar. She spat in my face and said "You think you can waltz in here and steal Yuki-kun?! SLUT!" she slapped me again and another said "easy Monomi" she turned around and said "No way! This girl has to learn a lesson!" she shoved me backwards. I started falling back, expecting to hit the ground. I was wrong. I screamed out as I realized how close to the cliff I was. I saw all the fangirls freeze. They obviously hadn't meant to go this far. I flailed my hands wildly, reaching for something, but there wasn't anything. I was falling. Off the cliff. I hit my head hard on a rock at the bottom. I felt my hair getting wet with blood, but I couldn't move, I think I heard a fangirl yell "let's get out of here!" but I don't even know anymore. I started to black out. I remember thinking "I'm gonna die" I wasn't worried about it though. All I thought of was being with my parents. And then I completely blacked out.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was a tall man, then I realized he was carrying me. I didn't know who he was, but when he saw that my eyes were open, he gave me a relieved smile. "Am I dead?" I asked him he shook his head, then spoke "she's awake, Kagura" he said. Kagura rushed around him and hugged me as best she could "Kara-chan! I was so worried! I was afraid I would lose you too!" that was the first time I realized that if I died, I would lose Kagura-chan, and she would lose me. Mom and Dad would have to wait a little while for me to get to them. Then I remembered that I was being carried by a stranger and said "Kagura-chan, who's this?"

"Oh, this is Kureno Sohma" she said "another relative" she added, as if I couldn't guess by the name. Then I asked "is he in on it too?" Kagura nodded "sort of" she said "his curse is broken, but he's stayed with us anyways" I looked up at him. I remembered Yuki had told me that the curse bound the thirteen affected together somehow. So if this man's curse was broken, why would he stay? Nothing made sense to me, but I guessed it was just because I had hit my head so hard. We were approaching a building now and Kagura slid open the door and ran in "Hatori-san!" I heard "I have a small favor to ask you" in a few minutes Kagura walked out with someone who I just assumed was another Sohma, miraculously, I was right. Kureno put me down and sat next to me while the one, Hatori, started bandaging my arms. I guessed he was a doctor or something. In a few hours all my wounds had been treated, and Hatori had gone out on an errand. "Where's he going?" I asked Kagura. She didn't answer immediately, when she did all she said was "just pray he isn't going where I think he is".


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this took so long, I was in a bit of a writers block…but this should be over pretty soon, so look forward to the end**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket**

POV 1st Takara

After Hatori left, Kagura had gotten bored after a while and went out to do some shopping, so I was left lying on the floor with Kureno in the other room. After another little while, I was about to fall asleep when I heard the door slam open and a few people running in "HATORI!!! We heard someone else fell off the cliff!!!" it was Momiji's voice he walked in the room with Kisa and Hiro behind him, they were all still in their school uniforms, so I guessed they had gone to clubs "huh?" said Momiji "where's Hatori?"

"He went out" came Kureno's voice from the other room. Hiro crossed his arms and said "some idiots just never learn to stay away from that cliff, they should really put a sign up saying it's unstable" a red angry sign appeared over my head, and I was about to tell him it wasn't my fault, when Kisa finally noticed me and said "Takara-san? It was you?" if anyone else had said that to me at that time I probably would have answered sarcastically, but Kisa was just adorable (especially for a middle school student) so I just nodded. Momiji and Hiro noticed me then and they all sat down on the floor next to me, without saying anything. Kisa nudged Hiro a bit and whispered "Apologize" he blushed and said "Sorry" he didn't sound like he meant it, but I nodded and said "accepted" Kisa smiled. These two were probably as cute as Yuki and Machi, "what's with this place and all these adorable couples?" I muttered under my breath. "Huh?" all three visitors said at the same time I turned and said "what? I didn't say anything" Kisa and Hiro nodded, Momiji just sat there, he seemed to be fixated on my hand for some reason I looked down and noticed with surprise it had started bleeding again, "OW!" I said, probably a delayed reaction. Momiji reached into his pocket and took out a band-aid, it had bunnies on it, he picked up my hand and without saying a word placed the band-aid gently on the cut. "Is that better?" he asked I nodded and lay down again. I realized that I had been so fixated on Yuki, that I hadn't looked around me and seen just how nice everyone else was, Kisa, Momiji, even Hiro had his own way of being nice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hiro look at his watch and say something to Kisa, they stood up and bowed, then walked out the door, leaving Momiji sitting next to me. I yawned a bit, the last thing I remembered before falling asleep, was my hand being lifted again, and held by someone else's warm hands.

POV 1st Kagura

I felt a bit bad for lying to Kara-chan, but what was I supposed to tell her? I'm going to spy on Hatori and see if he tells Akito you found out about the curse? She didn't even know who Akito was, so telling her I was going shopping seemed ok to me. Although I was a bit worried about Kureno, he looked like he saw through the lie, but he wouldn't tell Kara-chan…I think. I could see Hatori now, through the crowd of people, and I could see very clearly where he was going. I sighed "why does he have to be so damn obedient" I muttered, I ran to catch up a bit to where he was, making sure he couldn't see me. He walked into the main house now and straight to Akito's room, not even making any stops on the way. "Jeez…is he with us or against us?" I muttered. I followed him, waiting until he walked in the door, and then walked over and leaned against the wall next to the door, so that I could hear their conversation but act casual. The first thing I heard was "SHE WHAT?" there was a pause as something broke and then Hatori said "I'm sorry, she figured it out on her own, none of us saw it coming"

"That's for sure" I thought "the Takara I knew didn't analyze things" I continued listening, Hatori was asking whether or not he should wipe her memory. There was an even longer pause, but I could hear Akito pacing, when the pacing stopped, he said "no" I breathed a sigh of relief "I want her out of here" I took the breath back immediately "She's too smart for her own good, I don't think she should stay here"

"Akito, you don't need to take that kind of action" said Hatori. I couldn't help it, I had to see what was going on, I peeked in, and held back a gasp, Akito would have heard me. She was holding a knife. She whipped around and said "are you telling me what to do Hatori?"

"No!" said Hatori all I'm saying is that I don't think you should do something you'll regret, we can just as easily wipe her memory and send her away to live with another relative"

"NO!" yelled Akito "I'm tired of that girl; she's caused us quite enough problems already!"

"Please calm down Akito" said Hatori. Akito didn't put down the knife and said "you may leave know Hatori" it was all I needed to hear, I knew the rest of their conversation wouldn't be worth hearing, Hatori would never convince Akito. I started running back to his house as fast as I could, I needed to get Takara out of here, and fast.

**sorry for the cheesyness of this chapter...but it had to be written **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hmm…I think I only have a few readers left…sorry that this is so long, but I'll try to wrap it up so I can write a new fanfic soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket**

POV 1st Takara

When I woke up, no one was holing my hand, and I thought maybe I had dreamed the whole thing, but my arm was lying on the floor, not on the mattress, so I figured someone would have had to put it there. I sat up and looked around, I was alone again. I thought of falling asleep holding Momiji's hand and blushed deeply. It was funny, a few hours ago, I would have blushed thinking of Yuki, but now he just seemed insignificant in my mind now. Of course he was still a friend, but I didn't think of him the same as how I used to. At that moment the door slid open and Momiji walked in with a glass of water, he smiled and said "good, you woke up" I blushed and then as a horrible attempt to move the subject away from me, I said "where's Kureno-san?"

"He went food shopping" said Momiji. Funny…hadn't Kagura gone shopping? It seemed a little strange that Kureno would go too…Momiji sat down next to me and handed me the water "are you thirsty?" he asked, I quickly forgot about Kureno and nodded "Thank you" I said taking the water, my fingers brushed against his a bit when I took the glass and we both blushed, like in a shojo manga, luckily it wasn't too manga-esque, and neither of us dropped the glass. I took a sip of water, and then suddenly realized just how thirsty I really was, I took another gulp of water, this time finishing of the glass. I glanced at Momiji again, he was just sitting, legs crossed, head in his hands, he seemed to be deep in thought. I hadn't realized that I had been staring until he turned to me and said "something wrong?" I blushed again and shook my head "I…um…finished the water, I think I'll go get more" I said quickly. I started to stand, and as soon as I had regretted it, my head started throbbing again from where I had hit it and I winced and dropped the glass I was holding, it hit the mattress and didn't break, but I started swaying forward. Immediately Momiji stood up and caught me before I fell over "are you ok? You shouldn't try to stand when you're hurt!" he said. I nodded and smiling said "I'm fine" I turned to look at him and would have jumped back if he wasn't holding onto to me. I hadn't realized how close his face was to mine, a tad too close for comfort I blushed again and tried to say something, but words wouldn't come out, it was really embarrassing, but remembering it now, it was definitely not the most embarrassing thing I've ever done in front of Momiji. It was probably more embarrassing when the door slammed open, and Kagura rushed in yelling "KARA-CHAN! YOU HAVE TO-" she cut off in the middle of her sentence when she walked in the room, for a second we all just stood there awkwardly then a sweat drop appeared above her forehead and she said "eh heh…sorry…I'm probably interrupting…I'll just leave now" she started edging out of the room "Kagura-chan, it's not like that!" I yelled after her, attempting, and failing to run forward, and needing to be caught by Momiji again. At that point a random thought hit me "Momiji-kun, shouldn't you have turned into an animal just now?" I asked. The question seemed to take him by surprise and he said "my curse is broken"

"Oh" that was the whole conversation; he didn't seem to want to talk about why. "Uuum…" I turned and saw Kagura peeking out from behind the doorway "I hate to break up your…moment" she said "but I need to get you out of here Kara-chan!"

"What? Why?" I asked. This was new; I didn't think Kagura would get bored of me this quickly. Momiji's expression changed to a look of panic "don't tell me" he said "it's…"

"I'm afraid so" said Kagura "she seemed really serious this time…I think she's planning to-" she cut off again and then said "never mind, all that matters is that we get Takara somewhere safe, we'll probably have to send her to live with another relative…"

"Wait!" Momiji and Kagura turned to me, surprised at the sudden outburst "I…I don't want to leave here!" I yelled, surprised at what I was saying "I…I didn't realize before, but…I like it here, living with you Kagura-chan, and friends I've made at school…I like everything about this place…The Sohmas, and…" I trailed off. I had been about to say "Momiji-kun" but I couldn't bring myself to let the words come out. I wanted to tell him how I felt, and how I had felt all along, just been confused, but now wasn't the right time "Kagura-chan" I begged "please don't make me leave, I don't want to" there was a silence, and finally, Kagura walked over to me and leaned over so that we were facing each other eye to eye. "Kara-chan" she said "I know you like it here, that was easy to see" she paused and glanced at Momiji, who blushed, then she continued talking "but this is really important, if we don't send you somewhere else, at least for a little while, something really awful could happen to you, please, can you cooperate?" I paused, and then nodded. "Great!" exclaimed Kagura, standing up "Momiji!" she said "you're helping me, for starters, lets get Takara out the back entrance"

"Um, Kagura-chan…I can't walk"

"No problem" she said, she looked up at Momiji and got an evil grin on her face we both blushed, but before I could protest, I was being literally swept off my feet. That was when we heard the door open. "Is Kureno back?" I asked, Kagura clamped a hand over my mouth and gave me the quiet sign "I don't think that's Kureno…" she whispered "come on" she ran into the kitchen, and Momiji and I followed, she was standing by the back door trying to force it open "dammit!" she whispered "what kind of door locks from the inside?" we heard foot steps coming through the house, Kagura looked around frantically and then said "in here!" she opened a cupboard big enough for the three of us to squish inside. And then we waited. I can't tell you how long we sat in that cupboard, just waiting for fate to run its course.

**GASP! Cheesy Disney style suspense!! Whatever…sorry for how cheesy these chapters are getting…but I'll come up with a good ending…I hope…BY THE WAY! random fact I noticed, during the time between Momiji's two appearences (at the party and now) he goes from fluffy cursed Momiji to Emo no-cursed Momiji, or as I like to call him...NEGA-MOMI!!!!! **


	17. Chapter 17 FINAL

**Ok, ok, I know Takara and Momiji had a marvelously fast relationship, but lets just pretend that's how the world works for the sake of my sanity.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket**

POV 1st Takara

My current situation, sitting in a cupboard squished in the middle of Kagura-chan and Momiji-kun, barely breathing, listening to the footsteps of some random person who was potentially going to kill me. Lovely. I could hear the footsteps getting closer to the cupboard, I knew this Akito person was coming for me, and who knows what she would do to Momiji and Kagura if they tried to protect me. The footsteps were right outside of the cupboard now. That was when I made what was probably the worst mistake of my life. I sneezed. I couldn't hold it in, but it gave us away immediately, the cupboard doors were flung open and there was Akito, standing there with a knife, ready to stab us all. Here I was, staring death in the face, and all I could think was "great...just great, not only am I going to die, but I'm pulling my cousin and possibly the love of my life down with me" I guess I can't help being sarcastic even in those types of situations. That was when I looked at Akito's face, she didn't look angry, she looked...well stunned. "M-Momiji? Kagura? Why are you two protecting her?" she yelled. I saw Kagura open her mouth, but Momiji said it first "we love her" I couldn't help blushing, I was about to die and I blushed. I'm an idiot. Momiji stood up slowly and said "we both love her Akito-san, and if you kill Takara, I'm dying with her" Kagura stood up too then and said "and I am too. I can't just sit here and let my own cousin die, I love her, and I can't let that happen". There was a long pause, Akito just stared at the floor and finally she said "you both value her over me?"

"Akito-san" said Momiji "that isn't what we said, we love you too, but we can't let Takara die" he reached out very slowly and took Akito's hand, he gently wrestled the knife free of his grip and put it down on the table. I could see clearly now that Akito was crying. "I-I didn't...Momiji...you hate me don't you?" she said "I don't" said Momiji, he let go of her hand and hugged her "Akito-san" he said "I think you should go home and get some rest, okay?" Akito nodded slightly, she seemed a bit dazed now "Kagura?" said Momiji "can you take Akito home?" Kagura nodded she took Akito's hand and led her out of the house. When we heard the door close the was a long pause Momiji just stood there, he didn't look at me, and finally he said "I'm sorry"

"For what?" I asked softly "you just saved my life, I should be thanking you, and you shouldn't be apologizing"

"No that's not it!" he said turning around "I put you in danger! I knew it, because this has happened before! I...I didn't mean too...but...Takara...I...I really...I really like you! You didn't notice me before...but I liked you since you came here..." he was blushing furiously now, it was actually really adorable. I smiled "Momiji, I like you too...I was confused before, but I liked you for a while also. Don't apologize, because I would be very sad if you didn't like me, so, I'm glad, even if it did put me in danger" Momiji looked up and said "really?" I nodded then I walked over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He blushed, so did I, but he took my hand. And we left.

After that, nothing of much importance happened, we graduated high school, went to the same college, and stayed together the whole time. I've always remembered everything that happened the year I moved in with Kagura, I haven't forgotten a single detail, especially when Momiji confessed to me. It's still fresh in my mind now, 46 years later, and it will be always

**FIN**

**The end!!! Thank you for reading and sorry for the cheesy ending!!!!!**

**~Maiko Itsumademo**


End file.
